Darklight Blade
The Darklight Blade is a powerful weapon against the undead and the Supreme King. It is wielded by Travis Walters, a soldier in the former United Defence Protectorate. The blade was initially crafted by Matthias Sanz at the request of Alistair Salders who would go on to empower the blade with magical properties to make it a deadly weapon. As the War of the Dead neared its end, Alistair gave the blade to Travis as a means of defeating the Supreme King and freeing the undead from his tyrannical will. It was used by Travis to kill the Supreme King which resulted in the end of the war. With the war over, it was seldom used, and even locked away out of Travis' reach, until Alistair and Travis required it to reignite the magic in the undead. Due to its magical properties, the Darklight Blade had captured the Supreme King's soul, allowing him to return and threaten the world once again. Once again, the Darklight Blade proved to be instrumental in ending the Supreme King's reign for the final time. History During the War of the Dead, Alistair and a few Archytes believed that the Supreme King would eventually turn on his creations. Without mankind to fight against, they deemed that the most logical choice was for the Supreme King to create a civil war for the sole purpose of needing an enemy. But due to the Supreme King's connection to all of his subjects, the Archytes were unable to confront him directly. Their opportunity came when Alistair discovered that a man had a remarkable resistance to magic that no one else had shown. Convinced that this man was the key to stopping the Supreme King, Alistair kept a close eye on him with the assistance of his brother, Kyle, who was a captain in the military. When the Supreme King attempted to turn himself undead, his control of his more powerful undead servants waned. Thinking that they could use this to their advantage, Alistair gathered Regina Davis, Yusuke Fukumoto and Jonas Schultz to make their move against the Supreme King. Nearing his chamber, they felt a lingering presence within themselves that stopped them. Turning to each other, they realised the truth: the Supreme King, even weakened, still had enough power to stop them. Not willing to waste this opportunity, Alistair gathered all of the Archytes that he believed would listen and would ask that they bequeath a piece of their power so that he might find a way to kill the Supreme King. To his delight, everyone agreed and transferred part of their power into gems. During a solar eclipse, Alistair took the gems and a blade Matthias Sanz had crafted specifically for Travis and fused the magic with the blade. Testing out his new secret with Travis, he began to prepare him for his upcoming fight with the master of the undead. As the undead started their assault across the world, Travis confronted the Supreme King and challenged him. With his resistance to magic and the blades ability to drain and deflect magic, Travis gained the upper hand and struck the killing blow, ending the War of the Dead. Following the end of the war, Travis kept the blade close to him at all time, unwilling to let such a powerful weapon be used by someone else for fear of being misused. His fears were confirmed when the government took the blade from him. Over time, the undead were weakening as the magic that animated them was slowly dissipating. Alistair concluded that the magic retained in the blade would kick-start their magic at the Source. Stealing back the Darklight Blade, Travis and Alistair made their way to the Source where Alistair used the magic contained in the blade to return the undead back to their original selves.